Another Story of The Two
by Kaitou-chou 1412
Summary: Another short story I could muster while trying to hide the story from nosy people. Eh... Pedo!KaitouxInnocent!Conan again. Not encouraging pedophilia though.


Another Story of the Two

The alarm bells were ringing, deafening the crowd of onlookers in the middle of Beika City's main plaza. It was the spot for yet another Kid heist.

It was Senior Advisor Suzuki Jirokichi's (whose else?) prized ¥25,000,000 treasure, Frozen Orb, a 350-carat diamond, roughly shaped like a snowflake.

The Shounen Tantei-dan, comprised of Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ai, waited patiently on the rooftop of Beika Tower, hiding behind deliberately placed boxes.  
Not counting the occasional cough (it's the dust, the dust!) and sneeze, the group was as quiet as mice.

Soon, the loud yells from various soldiers and an infuriated Inspector Nakamori caught their attention. "Get that bastard here!"

Apparently, Kid had successfully retrieved the jewel, with the shrunken detective Conan and Jap/Brit detective Hakuba hot on his pursuit. Also, Kid seems to be experiencing difficulty trying to shake them off. Tch.

Ai, acting as the leader, signaled for everyone to get ready. The sound of the footsteps got gradually louder and bam, there went the door.

Kid advanced slowly, glancing around. He locked the door, and walked to the middle of the rooftop. Dup dap dup dap.

He stopped uncertainly, after hearing Genta's boxes move. Ai cursed silently, before signaling the order to attack.

With the count of three, the Shounen Tantei-dan leaped out at the thief. Kid tripped over a stray piece of something and almost went down with a crash, if only he didn't use his cape to stabilize himself.

After standing up and putting on his best poker face, Kid stared incredulously at the group of element- Wait, what?! Elementary kids?!

What did the police think, letting brats and kids get in his way?

"We-" "Are-" "The-" "Shounen Tantei-dan!" Oh. I see. These are those brats from the Kirin Heist.

Kid shuffled, but with a self-confidence no one would expect from a cornered mouse, aka thief. Seriously, kids against magicians? Ahaha.

Suddenly, the door slammed upon with bang. "Good job, guys! You cornered Kid! Be proud!"

The annoying voice of Hakuba announced the two detectives' arrival at the scene. Kid couldn't have felt even more annoyed that night.

Conan ran in front of Kid, and got his very-dangerous-looking watch ready. Oh no. That would be disastrous.

Hakuba strided over, with the smuggest smile he could muster. "It's over, Kid. Now, let's see if Kuroba Kaito is your primary personality."

Geez, that guy. Lay it off already. It's bad enough that Akako knows.

Suddenly, Kid got a brilliant idea. He couldn't help smirking, which made everyone present tense up alright. Excellent! I thank you, brain of mine!

This plan will definitely distract them all. Ahahaha. So fun. It'll be pleasurable to me, too. That damned smirk definitely just got wider.

"Ah, my primary identity? Too bad, Tantei-san. It's not gonna work out tonight."

"What? You're already trapped. You can't possibly have any more tricks up your sleeve. If you did, you'd have used them already." Hakuba's smile just got a lot less smugger.

Conan snorted, and released a soccer ball from that unique belt of his. Oh. No. That. Is. Gonna. Hurt. A. Lot.

But Kid kept his poker face on, and advanced slowly until he was directly in front of Conan and Hakuba. "Oh I do. Actually, there's a new trick I'm using tonight."

"And that is? So you know, all of us have gas masks and sunglasses in our pockets." Hakuba helpfully supplied the details.

Again, geez. He didn't hear a single word from Tantei-kun yet that night. I blame Bossy Hakuba if Tantei-kun gets depressed or something.

"Well, if the kids have sunglasses, I suggest them to wear it. You, Tantei-san, might not need it though." Kid's sly smirk sure unsettled the onlookers.

Ayumi crept nearer to Ai, while Mitsuhiko and Genta tiptoed over to the girls. The only one unfazed was Conan, keeping a ready foot on the soccer ball.

Deciding to follow Kid's mildly-put suggestion, the Shounen Tantei-dan put on their sunglasses, bracing themselves for a flash bomb, or something.

But they could never be prepared for what had happened next. Never ever in a million years.

Taking advantage of Conan's obvious height difference, Kid swiftly picks him up and carries him, baby style.

Conan, shocked, forgot to guard his watch, so Kid simply took it off, and put it into his own pocket.

Hakuba's jaws was hanging below his chest area. What the hell is Kid doing!?

Seeing that Conan was beginning to struggle, Kid promptly...  
Kissed him on the lips. Yep. You can read that again.

That scene caused the Shounen Tantei-dan to cringe and turn away, while Hakuba choked, seeing that the Kid, is kissing a kid. Gah. How much of a pedo is he?!

Soon, Conan went totally limp, probably to shock, fear, surprise and pure confusement. What. In. The. World. Is. Happening?

With totally perfect timing (note drops of sarcasm there), the ENTIRE Kid Taskforce tumbled through the door, looking up, just to witness the unreal scene.

As usual, jaws fell, eyes popping out, voices getting choked, breaking out into a sweat.

After placing the dumb-with-shock Conan carefully on the floor, Kid winked mischievously, and spread his glider.

Conan gathered his wits just enough to send the ball after Kid, before falling in a dazed stupor again. Honour be damned.

The Frozen Orb dropped neatly, onto Conan's waist. There stuck a white card.

'Why, Tantei-kun. To think you'd go that far to distract me. Tsk tsk tsk. But I rather enjoyed it too. See you again, dear detective!'

Since that particular incident, no sane person, kid or adult, dared come nearer to Kid than 2 metres.

PS: Kid thought it was inconvenient that his Tantei-kun is permanently 2 metres away, so he had taken to taking the boy ('s lips, mind) by surprise. Boo!

Oh, another PS : Kid's fangirls are violent towards Conan, at best. Worst... Let's not talk about that, okay?


End file.
